Your Love's Like Rhinestones
by Fashion Doll
Summary: Cass the Homicidal Maniac, re-posting this fic!


_**I just recently beat RFF…I know I played it, then stopped then played it again and I beat it…any way this is Raguna (I renamed him Jack) and Eunice's child (children if you count Jack's first marriage in RF)**_

_**Anywho here it is!**_

_**Oh this will all be in Leona's (Whom I renamed Godiva) POV, just so you won't be confused.**_

* * *

I was the youngest of my family…well I was the only child of my mother, but I was the youngest of my siblings.

Thanatos is my older and only brother, then my two sisters, the identical twins, Amaris and Amaya, then you have me, Godiva…

I was helping with the cleaning since my brother was coming to visit, Amaris and Amaya were washing dishes, mom was doing the laundry, and I was dusting. Dad was out working on the farm and I wish I could help, I preferred farm work over cleaning work.

A knock on the door followed by mom's come in as the door opened, a brown haired, blue eyed boy walked in as my mother gasped in delight.

"Little brother! Thank you for visiting! We love having you over!" I looked over towards my uncle, Leif.

"I love visiting my sister and nieces, by the by I hear Thanatos is coming over today."

"He is!" My mother chirped, "He's been in college for three seasons, its great he gets the summer off!"

"It is." Leif said a smile on his face, my sisters approached him, curtsying.

"We art pleased to have thee." Amaya said as Amaris followed.

"Thou may stay as long as thee wishes." I just sighed, my sisters were beautiful, they had gotten beautiful silvery white long flown hair and baby blue eyes, I just had scraggly brown hair and blue eyes. My brother also had blue eyes and brown hair, but he looked better, I wished I had gotten mom's hair, but then again, I keep getting a bob cut, maybe if I let it grow out some…Nah, then it'll keep getting in the way.

"Godiva! Aren't you going to say hi to your uncle?" I looked over towards my mother then my uncle and gave a small smile and a wave.

"Hey Leif." I said as I continued to dust.

"Honestly, Godiva!" mom scolded as she turned her attention to her younger brother.

"So what brings you here, Leif?" she asked as Leif chuckled.

"No reason, just thought it'd be nice to visit."

"Well you're right, it is always nice of you to visit. Hey Leif, can you come back later? At around four? We still need to finish cleaning."

"Sure sis!" my uncle exclaimed, as he turned and headed out the door, and just like that my mother and sisters got back to work.

"Hey, mom?" I asked as my mother as she looked over from scrubbing the clothes on the washboard.

"Yes, Godiva?"

"May I go help father on the farm?" I asked as my mother gave a stern look, her hands placed on her hips.

"Godiva! How many times have I told you? Be a lady! Farm work is NOT for ladies! You'll get filthy!" I just sighed and looked down, my mother was ALWAYS like that, 'be like your sisters, Godiva! Be a lady!' It drove me insane!

"Sorry, mom…" I mumbled as my dad walked in the door, a smile on his face.

"Works almost done." He sighed, wiping sweat off of his forehead, as he turned his attention to us.

"How are my four favorite ladies?"

"We are well, father." My sisters said at the same time as my mother chirped

"I'm doing great!" my father looked over towards me.

"Godiva?" he asked as I gave a smile.

"I'm fine." He smiled again.

"Well have I got a surprise for you!" and with that he stepped to the side and in came our brother.

"Brother! We art pleased to see thee!" my sisters exclaimed as I ran up to hug him.

"We've missed you, Thanatos!" I exclaimed as he chuckled.

"I've missed you all too!" he hugged me back as he chuckled.

"Norad is such a large city!" he exclaimed, "I remember first going there, I was so scared I wouldn't be able to find the university!"

"How did thee find it, brother?" Amaya asked as Thanatos smiled.

"I had a little help from a local who was also going to the university. We're good friends now." He gave a small smile as he took a seat.

"It's great to be home."

"It's great to have you here for the summer, Thanatos." My mother exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, mom!" he exclaimed hugging her back, as dad cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm going to go back to work, those cucumbers aren't going to pick themselves, and don't worry, Godiva, I'll save one for you!" I just smiled and nodded my head as dad walked back out, little did I know he was looking up towards the heavens, tears drifting down his face.

* * *

_**That was…wow…really bad…or really good…give me the review and tell me if it was good or bad. Oh and here are the ages of the children.**_

_**Thanatos-18**_

_**Amaris and Amaya-16**_

_**Godiva-14**_

_**Anyway R&R!**_


End file.
